shiro_heichifandomcom-20200214-history
Ancestors
New mechanics for Ancestors. ' Since Ancestors are supposed to be an advantage, it is unfair to inflict the significant drawbacks most of them come with as well as the benefits. Therefor, ancestors may be purchased as an advantage without the listed drawbacks at the cost listed. Alternatively, they may be purchased for no cost, with the drawback listed. Tainted Ancestors always cost 0 points and always inflict their drawbacks. The following ancestors are available for Shiro Heichi characters. '''Heichi Akechi Tainted '(0 points) Heichi Akechi made the ultimate sacrifice, giving up his soul and chance at a restful place in Yomi to save the world from the Anvil of Despair. His Lost spirit haunts the Twilight Mountains and calls to his descendants, asking them to learn his lessons. Benefit: You gain 1 Free Raise/Insight Rank on all rolls to destroy objects or people. This includes damage rolls in combat, or siege weapons you direct. So long as destruction is the goal, it does not matter what means you use. Weapons, spells, arson, explosives; it is all the same. Drawback: Akechi's focus on destruction comes at a price. His compulsion to destroy things colors his descendant's mind, and the gain the Compulsion (2 points) Disadvantage at no cost. Any time anyone with Akechi as his ancestor is in the vicinity of something of great value, be it monetary, spiritual or personal, he must make a Willpower TN 15 roll to resist the urge to destroy it. Honor rolls and Tests of Honor may not be used on these rolls. This rarely occurs more than once in a week in-game or more than once or twice a session; the GM should determine when it is appropriate to roll. '''Heichi Katai (4 points) Kitsune Katai was one of the greatest swordsmen of his generation. Sadly, his prowess was unknown by the Empire in general as he never dueled any notable people or took part in any combat where many people could witness his prowess. He watches over his descendants who share his dedication to the sword. Benefit: Kenjutsu is always a School skill for you and you gain a free Emphasis for it. Void points you spend on Kenjutsu, whether for attacks or damage, grant (Insight Rank+1)k1 instead of the normal 1k1. Drawback: Katai was a swordsmaster and a humble hunter. If any other Skill is higher than your Kenjutsu Skill, or your Glory is higher than your Hunting Skill, he will leave you. . Heichi Mitsuji (4 points) The first champion of the Boar clan, Mitsuji was a former Kaiu who led the Crab's mining expedition in the Twilight Mountains, and eventually declared them to be Crab no more. He dislikes the Crab intensely and has a hard time reconciling the Crab as the greatest benefactor of the reborn Boar. Benefit: When fighting to protect Boar clan lands, holdings or daimyo, you ignore all Wound Penalties except Out. Drawback: To stay in Mitsuji's good graces you cannot accept aid from or give aid to any member of the Crab clan. This restriction may be waived when fighting the Shadowlands or any enemy of the Empire in general (e.g. gaijin invasions). Heichi Oichi Tainted (0 points) In life, Heichi Oichi was the greatest hero of the Boar clan, though his deeds are almost unknown to the modern Empire due to the death of his clan. He returned through Oblivion's Gate and spent the next several decades trying to figure out how to free his clan from the Anvil of Despair. When Kuni Eri and her companions met him and helped finish his quest, Oichi had hoped his trials were at an end. Sadly, he was forced to sacrifice his soul to help destroy the Anvil of Despair. His bitterness over his fate is exaggerated to extremes by the Taint, and his descendants feel compelled to spread the word of his deeds and sacrifice as well as live up to his example of devotion to duty at all costs. Benefit: You gain a 1k1 bonus to any roll specifically connected to a Higher Purpose, Great Destiny, Dark Fate or significant plot point (as determined by the GM). Void points you spend for these purposes grant an additional 1k1 bonus. You also gain this bonus if you call on the Taint to aid you. Drawback: Oichi's drive to achieve his goal at all costs compels his descendants to do likewise. Any time they are in a difficult position (as determined by the GM), they must make a Willpower TN 15 to avoid calling on the Taint. This will generally occur at least once per session, but might occur more often. It will not occur more than once per scene. If the character has no points of Taint, failing this roll will grant a point of Taint. Shakoki dogu (10 points) This Ancestor always costs 10 points and the drawback is always enforced, and is only available to Boar characters. Though not technically an ancestor, the Shakoki dogu has a closer connection to the Boar clan than any human spirit. As a spirit of Ningen-do it can offer far more direct aid and guidance than just about any celestial spirit. The drawback is that as an inhuman spirit, no matter how closely connected to the Boar souls, it does not always understand human desires or needs, and what aid it can give is sometimes not terribly helpful. The continual torture it suffers from the presence of the First Oni does little to help it. Benefit: You may importune an Earth spell of a Mastery Level up to your Insight Rank as if you were a shugenja. Non-shugenja with this ancestor must make an additional Raise in order to have the spell function properly. Shugenja gain 2 Free Raises on this importune. To cast the spell you must roll an appropriate Skill/Earth. Suggested Skills are Spellcraft, Lore: Twilight Mountains (Shakoki dogu) or Lore: Spirits (Shakoki dogu). This ancestor only functions in the area of the Twilight Mountains where the Shakoki dogu exists, which is most of the Boar lands. Drawback: In return for this aid, the Shakoki dogu demands much of its 'descendants': Three weeks of every year must be spent in meditation and communion with the spirit of the Twilight Mountains, preferably but not necessarily in one go. For each Mastery Level of a spell importuned from the Shakoki dogu, it requires 1 day of meditation, prayers and aid to soothe the troubled spirit in its eternal struggle with the Taint of the First Oni. The Shakoki dogu may allow some leeway in how soon the character undertakes this payment, but it should be done as soon as non-critical circumstances allow.